


Art for Dot the 'i' Series by paper_back_writer (alexisjane)

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: The story of Jensen, a college professor and Jared, the student he falls in love with, unfolds, not chronologically, but with the questions posed by readers, so their life together emerges in bits and bites, depending on what is asked. If you would like to ask a question, you can do so HERE, on any of the 'verse posts or on the masterpost.





	Art for Dot the 'i' Series by paper_back_writer (alexisjane)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paper_back_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_back_writer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who Holds The Umbrella?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442055) by [paper_back_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_back_writer/pseuds/paper_back_writer). 



> Love you ♥


End file.
